Nikcool's Passions For life
by Nikcool
Summary: Everythings changed in harmony since TC found out Chad was Eve's and Julian's son, and the following events bring a very unusual couple together


****NEW**** PASSIONS FAN-FIC **** My passions for life  
  
DISCLAIMER~~~~THESE CHARCTERS ALL BELONG TO PASSIONS, NOT ME~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 (MIGUELCHARITY KAY)  
  
  
Miguel makes a final pull and Charity is finally out of hell.  
"Charity!" says Miguel before hugging her "I knew my love would save you" Charity and Miguel kissed passionatly as Kay watched. Charity turns and looks at Kay  
  
"Thank you for saving me Kay, everything you have done has been forgiven, you helped bring me and miguel closer together"  
  
"Thank you so much Kay, you have always been my best friend" Kay smiles and turns around  
  
"We should get out of here, I never want to see this mineshaft again" Kay is talking to thin air, as Charity and Miguel are making out on there way out of the mineshaft "you two go ahead" says Kay "I'll see you when you get home" Miguel and Charity eventually make it to Miguels house and to miguels room.  
  
"I'm ready Miguel, after all that time in hell, i'm ready"  
  
"Are you sure Charity"  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life Miguel"  
Charity and Miguel kiss again and start to make love.  
While Charity and Miguel make passionate love, Kay is in the middle of the woods staring at Angel Girl. She is completly still as a White light surrounds her.  
"Kay, you have your soul back, you are very lucky, but you must use your powers of healing and love to get rid of the evil in harmony. I must go now, i shall never return to Harmony again, It is your job to stop evil" Angel Girl dissapears forever and Kay is left standing in the woods. It is then she realizes that it is her 17th birthday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 (EVEJULIANCHADWHITNEYSIMONE)  
  
Chad is walking around his new home, the Crane Mansion as the movers move all of his new stuff in. Julian watches his son with pride as he bosses the movers around. The movers finish moving Chad's stuff in and they leave. Julian leaves with a slick smile on his face, there was a surprise he had for Chad to celebrate his moving in. He runs into Eve in the hallway.  
"I'm so glad that were together again Julian" says Eve "I missed you for all those years I was with that horrible TC"  
  
"I missed you Eve, come here" he pulls her to him and they kiss until they hear a crash coming from Chad's room  
  
"Chad?" calls Eve as a half naked woman runs out of the room, followed by an angry Chad  
  
"Listen Julian, Idon't want no woman! I am not ready for some cheap hooker! You keep your ho's away from my room"  
  
"Chad-" says Eve  
  
"No Mom, I want to be left alone! And keep your daughters AWAY from me" says Chad before going into his room and slamming his door. Julian happens to look to his left and there Simone was standing.  
  
"What are you doing here Simone?"  
  
"I live here Julian, and you are NOT my father, so don't act like you are"  
  
"Simone, you are a Crane now and you obey your elders" Simone rolls her eyes at Julian and goes into her room slamming the door. Julian sighs and mutters something about kids today before going over to eve, who is staring out a window."What's wrong?" asks Julian before he sees what Eve sees. Whitney is praticing tennis over and over again.  
  
"I feel so guilty Julian, they were in love"  
  
"Its Alistars fault, don't blame yourself" Eve turns to Julian and they hug.  
  
  
Chapter 3 (ETHAN/THERESA)  
  
Theresa reads the email 6 times, and then 3 more times. "I can't believe it, this is the greatest thing ever to happen!" she shrieks and starts to jump up and down. Ethan walks in and stares at the screaming Theresa.  
"Theresa, why are you-"  
  
"Ethan, oh my god! this designer saw the work at what I did on you and gwens wedding, oh my god! im so excited! And shes giving me a scholarship to art college, so i can be a designer! Oh my god! I am so excited Ethan!"  
  
"thats great Theresa! I'm happy for you. With my new law pratice, we are going to be so successful" Theresas smile falls and she starts to look sad  
  
"Ethan, I can't go. Th eschool is in california, we can't leave Harmony"  
  
"Theresa, you have to go, every break you'll visit, and theres email..If you go, you will be one of the best designers ever!"  
  
"Youre right Ethan, i'll go" says Theresa after thinking a minute. Ethan was relieved, it would be harder for Theresa to find out what he had done. He had just slept with Gwen.   
  
"And you'll do great" Ethan smiled at Theresa as Theresa emails the designer back and makes her plans to go away top california.  
  
  
Chapter 4 (Pilar/Sam/Ivy/Grace)  
  
"Have you and Sam got an apartment yet?" asks Pilar  
  
"Not yet Pilar" answers Ivy " Sam and I are going to look today"  
  
"Paloma is coming back next week, i need to room, you and sam need to get out"  
  
"Pilar, you said we could stay as long as we needed to-"  
  
"You and Sam are worse than my children! I am tired of cleaning up after you!"  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow Pilar, i don't need you acting like you're holier than thou" Pilar throws her hands up in the air and goes to visit her best friend Grace.  
Grace was watching TV with Jessica when Pilar walked in. Kay soon followed.  
"hi!" says Kay smiling at everyone and giving hugs all around "i'm going to take a shower, see you all in a bit!" Kay runs to the shower  
  
"wow" says Jessica "I havent seen her like that in the longest"  
  
"Thats one good thing" says Grace  
  
"I have another" says Pilar "Ivy and Sam are out of my house tomorrow" everybody in the room smiles then  
  
"I'm so happy!" says Grace "Finally we can get on with our lives!" Grace briefly remembered catching Ivy and Sam in her bed, then pushed the thought aside and celebrated with Jessica and Pilar that Sam and Ivy were finally out of their lives.  
  
  
Chapter 5 (Whitney/Chad)  
  
THWACK! THWACK!   
Whitney listens to the sound of the tennis balls hitting the wall and tries to forget everything else. The last three months completly ruined her life, but Whitney wasnt going to worry about that, she had to stay focused on Tennis, she had to do it for her father. Whitney reminded herself to stay focused on tennis as she hit ball after ball to the wall, but her mind couldnt help but to wander to thoughts of Chad  
  
"Stop it Whitney, Chad is your brother, focus on Tennis" Whitney repeated that to herself several times before starting back on Tennis again. She looks back at the house, at Chad's window and sees a curtain quickly close. Whitney goes to hit more balls, but she is suddenly missing every ball she attempts to hit. She stands there for a moment, letting the balls whiz by her, and finally she throws her Tennis racket down and runs to the shower in tears.  
  
Chad stepped back from the window after watching Whitney play tennis. He wanted to go to Whitney, and touch her, he wanted to make her feel beter but he couldn't. He and Whitney could barely speak to each other after the blood tests revealed that Chad was Eve and Julians son. He and Whitney were together when they read the results, and that was the last time they were together. Chad held Whitney's engagement ring in his hand, the one he worked so hard for, and threw it against the wall  
"Damn you Julian and Eve, you two will never be my parents" Chads phone rings all of the sudden "Hello?" Chad listens to a loudly shrieking Theresa "Thats great Theresa, sure i'll come over" Chad liked Theresa's child like innocence, he remembered when he, Whitney. No he couldn't think about Whitney, about there first kiss or....he could not let himself think about Whitney. Chad pulled on his leather Jacket and left the mansion, walking to Ethan and Theresas apartment.  
  
Chapter 6 (Gwen/Rebecca)  
  
Gwen didn't feel the least bit guilty. Yeah, she slept with Ethan, all weekend long, but Theresa deserved it, and she deserved what Gwen had planned for her. Rebecca knocks on the door as she walks in the hotel room.  
"So how did it go?"  
"Mother, I think the plan is working, Theresa thinks Ethan was away on business over the weekend"  
"That is great, did you take the pregnancy test yet? Little Miss Fajita is going to get what she deserves" Rebecca squeals  
"And I will be Mrs.Ethan Crane-Bennet-Winthrop" Gwen smiles as Rebecca rolls something in the room. Its a maids cart. Gwen then sees that Rebecca is dressed for work. "YOu didn't tell me you were working today Mother"   
Rebecca glares at Gwen "My daughter won't take care of me, so I have to work so I don't live on the streets"  
"Mother, you deserved everything you got"  
  
"But I'm your mother Gwen" Gwen picks up her suitcase and leaves Rebecca in the room, so she can clean it. As Rebecca cleans her mind starts scheming to get revenge on Gwen..of course she would have to use Theresa.  
  
Chapter 7 (Kay/Jessica/Grace/Pilar/Simone/Reese)  
  
Kay walks down the stairs, happy to have her soul back and to be with her family when she finds noone in the living room. Worried, she walks into thge kitchen where Her mother, Sister, Pilar and Reese yell "SURPRISE"  
"Wow! Thanks everybody! I am so surprised! Reese, you came" Kay smiles at everyone, genuienly shocked that her family surprised her after what she did to Charity. Everyone seemed happy to see her, Kay felt her eyes grow wet with tears and joy filled her heart.  
  
"Of course Kay, I love you" Kay smiles at Reese, who forget his glasses that day, and realized that she was loved. Kay remembered what the angel girl said, and gave Reese a big hug. Kay realized that Reese had some really strong arms, and smiled as she hugged him a little tighter.  
  
"Wheres Simone?" asks Kay after letting go of Reese  
  
"She ran home to change, she'll be right over" says Jessica, who is jealous that her sister gave reese such a generous hug, didn't kay know that Reese was hers? "Hey, is it true that Charitys out of hell?"  
  
"Yes! She is, and everything is so wonderful right now!" Kay smiles and looks around, and realize that her brother and cousin are missing "where is she? Where's Miguel?" The room grows silent. Kay knows what Charity and Miguel are doing, miguel told Kay that he loved her, and he jumps in bed with Charity before she is even out o hell good. KAy wasn't going to worry about Miguel anymore, she could work on Reese. Then the phone rings "Hello?" asks Kay, answering the phone. she holds the phone a few inches from her as we hear Theresa shrieking "Thats great Theresa, thanks for the birthday wish, we'll bring my party over there" Kay hangs up the phone and turns to the party"That was Theresa, she got a scholarship to art college in california"  
  
"Thats great!" says Jessica  
  
"I am so proud of her, one of my children finally is going to college" says Pilar as she packs Kays birthday cake up. One of Pilars many dreams for her children finally was coming true, she had begun to get discouraged about Theresa...but there was hope now. Simone walks in suddenly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kay!"   
"Thanks Simone" Kay smiles and walks over to her friend "You truly are my best friend" Kay is happy to see her best friend, but can tell something is wrong "Whats wrong Simone?" kay whispers  
  
"I can't stay at my house tonight, Julian is acting like he is my father and everything is horrible over there" Simone knows Kay will let her stay over, espically since she was so happy "Did you get your soul back?" asks Simone  
  
"Yes!, and you can Stay over Simone, we'll hang out alot more from now on" Simone was glad to hear that, she didnt have any frinds at school, her home was no-mans-land and the guy sh had a crush on was her brother. Simone needed a friend. "Hey, we are moving the party to Ethan and Theresa's, Theresa is going away to art college"  
"Really? Thats great" Simone wasnt too excited about going over there, but at least it was something to do other than sit in her room, staring at the walls.  
  
Chapter 8 (Sheridan/Luis)  
  
  
iSheridan and Luis left the doctors office, happy that their unborn son were perfectly healthy. Sheridan tells Luis to start the car up while she gets sodas for the both of them, on his way out Luis bumps into TC, who is carrying a gun "TC" he said as TC sped past him, into the waiting room where Chad,Whitney Simone and Eve stood. TC shot his gun, as Luis looked frantically around for Sheridan, there she was by the vending machine and then she fell. Luis ran to her, pushing TC's gun away. All this happened in about 10 seconds. Sheridan was lying on her back on the floor "Sheridan?" asks Luis "No, Sheridan"   
"Luis" says sheridan "what happened?" Luis doesn't answer her because Eve runs over to them. She yells at Luis not to move Sheridan, then is called away by Whitney, who is shouting that Simone got shot. Doctors came to luis and prepared to take Sheridan away  
"Not yet , I want to stay with her" Sheridan has a firm grip on Luis' hand as she is lifted by the orderlies. Luis kisses his finger and places it on her lips."I love you Sheridan" After Sheridan is pulled away, Luis notices that TC has run away, leaving his gun on the ground/i It had been 3 months since that day, and Sheridan still had surgeries to go through, after the baby was born. Luis and Sheridan are sitting on the couch watching television, Luis has his arms curled around Sheridans belly.   
"Sheridan, this is going to be the luckiest little boy in the world" says Luis, referring to Sheridans belly  
"Why do you say that Luis?" Smiles Sheridan  
"He's going to have you for a mother" Sheridan looks up at Luis' face, and kisses him "Is there anythng you wouild like Mrs.Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
"You, and this child, forever and ever" Luis smiles at Sherudan  
"You've got it" Lusi was glad to have sheridan adn his unborn child in his arms. TC went on a mad rage, shooting everyone in sight, including Sheridan. He tenderly avoided the large bandage on her back, knowing that if it was touched she would be in pain. Sheridan felt Luis avoid the wound. It hurt all the time but she couldn't bear to tell him. She wanted everything to be perfect with her and Luis, they had been through so much together already, adn she saw the look in his eyes when the bullets hit her, he would die without her. Suddenly the phone rang as Sheridan and Luis cuddled. "Stupid phone" says Luis as he moves his amrs from Sheridan to answer it. "Hello?" he says as Sheridan cries out in pain. Lus accidentaly touched the bandage when moving away from Sheridan"I'm so sorry Sheridan, are you allright? Let me get your painkiller stuff"  
  
"Luis, i'll get it, you answer the phone" Sheridan felt so guilty after crying out. She pulls her wheelchair over to her and uses her arms to get in , while Luis looks at her,, with the saddest expression on his face. He never wanted to hurt her, he watched sheridan as she wheeled out of the room  
  
"Hello?" he asks the person on the other end "She's ok Theresa...you got into college? Thats wonderful! We'll be over soon, thanks!"  
Luis sees the empty spot where he and Sheridan were just curled up at, and knows how lucky he is to have her. Sheridan wheels back into the living room, upset because she worried Luis. Luis can see that shes upset, so he goes over and kisses her, then her rounded belly."I am so happy to have you Sheridan" Luis takes Sheridans hand and places it on her belly. Sheridan looks at Luis in amazement.  
"He's--he's kicking, our baby is kicking" Luis smiles at Sheridan  
"That's right, he kicking" says Luis "And all three of us are going out, right now"  
"We are, where? I just took my painkiller Luis-" Luis kisses his fnger and places it on her lips to quiet her  
"Don't worry, we're leaving right now. Its a surprise so don't ask anymore questions"   
  
  
Charity/Miguel  
  
Charity lays next to Miguel after they make love, something happened to charity during their love making, she wasn't sure what, but she felt different. Charity gets up and goes into the bathroom, she didn't look different, and nothing else was different, until she saw miguel walk behind her  
"Whats wrong Charity?" asked Miguel, concerned that maybe he hurt her   
"Nothing miguel, we have to go see Theresa"  
"Why? I want to stay here with you"  
"We have to go, she got into college, and is going to california very soon"  
"How do you know that Charity?" Miguel feared his girlfriend was going back to her visions again, and he couldnt handle that right after getting her out of hell  
"I don't know, I just do, but we should take a shower before we go" Charity suddnely gets a devious, her first devious thought ever in her head "Lets take a shower together" Miguel is surprised but takes Charity up on her offer.  
  
Chapter 9 (Theresas Apartment)  
  
Kay smiles as Theresa hands her a small present. Theresa knew it was Kay's birthday, adn got her a small present, her and Ethan couldn't afford much yet but theresa wanted Kay to get a present from them. Kay was very happy to get a present from Theresa, she had been sure that everyone would hate her for what she did to Charity, but they were just glad to have Kay back. Simone stood in a corner for a while before sitting down on the couch. Her mind kept going back to the taunts in school after her father almost killed her and Sheridan Crane. She didn't tell her family yet, but simone stopped attending school for the last 2 weeks. She told the school that her mother wanted her to stay home, because she wasnt healed enough for school. The bullet hit Simone right beneath her heart, but it hurt even more that her father tried to kill her, and now she had no friends, and her mother didnt even care about her. All her mother did was sleep with Julian. Simon watched Kay accept her presents, and felt more jealous than she ever had in her lifetime. imone wanted some attention..It was then she saw Chad.   
Chad was angry, just as angry as Simone. He saw his half sister sitting alone one the couch, and he wated to go over to her, tell her to cheer up, but he had nothing to tell her to cheer up about. He always felt like a big brother to Simone, but he could barely talk to her, much lesscheer her up. Chad walked over to Ethan, pushing Simone out of his mind.   
" I have to talk to you Chad" says Ethan  
"what is it?"  
"I cheated on Theresa"  
"You what?! Theresa is the most faithful wife ever, it would kill her-"  
" I know Chad..I don't know how to tell her, but Ive got more time since shes going to be away at school"  
"No you don't, you have to tell her..who would make you want to cheat on her anyway-"  
It was gwen, I didn't have a case last week, I was with gwen"  
"Ethan, i can't believe this, what is wrong with you?"asks Chad, not believing that his friend could be so cruel to Theresa. Chad knew he was angry, but if he ever fell in love again he would always be faithful to his love. HE would have been that way with Whitney only if she wasnt his sister.  
"Whitney!!!!" shouts Theresa. "I am so happy you're here, i am going to miss you so much, I can't wait to go, you have to write me" Theresa truly was excited about going, although she knew things between her and Ethan would never be the same. Bt Theresa wasn't going to worry about it. She dragged whitney along to talk with her mother. Theresa and Pilar talked as Whitney gazed around the room, there was Chad. Their eyes caught before they both look away. Whitney knew she was a coward, instead of facing Chad, adn handing him the engagement ring, she mailed it to him, even though they had the same address. Whitney promised herself that she would NEVER get involved woth another man, instead she would become the worlds greatest Tennis Player, she then excused herself and left to pratice tennis.  
Kay was ready to walk over to her friend Simone when Reese stopped her  
"Hi Reese"   
"Hi Kay, I didn't really buy you a present , but I wanted to know if maybe I could treat you to the movies or dinner or something?" Reese was nervous asking Kay out, he was sure she would say no, he was sure that Kay would blow him off again, but she said yes "Really" Reese gave Kay a big hug as Jessica watched. Jessica was growing angrier adn angrier by the minute watching Kay and Reese together, it was then that miguel and Chairty walked in. Miguel had his arm wrapped around Charity and Charity was all over Miguel. Everyone quieted down and watched the young couple. Everyone in the room could tell that charity and Miguel were lovers. it was in the way they held each other. Kay knew Miguel was lost forever then. There was also something different about Charity. Charty walked over to Theresa to congradulate her, and Miguel followed. Eventually everyone started Talking again. The pain killers had put sheridan to sleep so Luis slowly wheeled her out, Theresa thanked him for coming and went to entertain her other guests. Chad had grown frusterated with Ethan, so he got a plate and settled down to eat, and to think about everything that happend in the past few days. Someone had set fire to Eve's old house, chad was the only one living there, so noone was hurt, but the only place chad had to go was the Crane Mansion. Chad was not to happy about that.  
Ethan sat on the couch, struggling over what he had done to his wife, then he realized someone was sitting next to him  
"Who are you?" he asks  
"I'm Simone, Whitney's little sister" said Simone, wishing that he would leave her alone. Ethan wondered why he had never met Simone before, when she answered the question for him "My family doesnt hang out around me much, If your wondering why i'm here" Just thinking about that made Simone sad "why are you so upset?" asked Simone  
"Why are you?" answeres Ethan  
  
Chapter 10-Ethan/Simone  
  
"Thats none of your business" answers Simone, upset that Ethan even asked her that question, she was being nice to him and he had to go and ask about her life! What did he care about her life? Noone else cared.  
  
"You seem really upset, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" says Ethan, who feels even worse now. He cheated on his wife, now he had upset a woman he didn't even know "I'm sorry if I upset you" Simone looks at Ethan, and realizes that he might actually listen to her  
  
"it's ok, you would actually listen if I talked to you?"  
  
"Sure I would" Ethan realized then that he really didn't have anyone to talk to, Sheridan and Luis seemed to listen, but they would hate him for what he did to Theresa, and Chad had really changed in the past few months. She was obviouslly younger than him, but Simone seemed like she would be a good friend for Ethan. "Let's go for a walk though, There are a lot of people in here, and this place is so small"  
Simone almost smiled, she was going to have a friend, Kay was supposed to be her friend, but Kay wasn't someone she could talk to.  
Once out of the apartment Ethan asks simone once again what's wrong with her  
  
"Everything" Simone says "I don't know where to start"  
  
"Thats alright, It's nice to have someone to talk to"  
  
"Yeah" says Simone, looking at the ground "My famliy doesn't seem to care about me at all"  
  
"They have to, Everything is really messed up now for them now, just give them time"  
  
Simone had heard that a million times before. Everyone said she should give her family time. They were never going to change. Her Psychiarist told her to give them time. Her family had been like that before, and now it was even worse. Her father at least said a few words to her before, and he tried to kill her. Maybe he was doing the right thing.  
  
"You're right Ethan, All they need is time. I'll see you later, ok?"   
  
After saying that Simone runs to the Harmony Park, past the swings, past the picniking couples, past the trees, she ran until she got to a bridge that crossed over a stream. Out of breath she leaned on the railing and looked down. The stream was almost a river now, heavy rains caused the water to rise and the once calm waters were now racing. How horrible it would be if someone fell in, It would probablly kill them. Simone sat on the railing and swung her legs around so that she was facing the stream. It would be so easy for her to slip, and fall, then she would be dead. Her father was doing the right thing when he shot her.  
  
  
iShe was still reeling from the shock of realizing that Chad Harris was her brother, and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly her father rushed in, with a gun in his hands. She saw Sheridan fall and the bulletts kept flying   
"Daddy?" said Simone as TC's gaze fell on her, then the bullet hit her, and she fell/i  
  
  
Simone let herself fall into the water. It wasn't much different from going off the diving board, except she didn't want to come back up, ever.  
  
Ethan knew Simone left a little too quickly, her answer didn't seem truthful. He followed her as she ran, and then he called out to her when she was o the bridge, then she dissapered.  
"Simone!" called Ethan to the spot where she was sitting. He ran to the spot and looked frantically around for her, his gaze went to the water, adn a sense of dread hit him in the stomach. Looking down he saw long black hair, and a black jacket. It was Simone.   
Ethan ran to the edge of the river and pulled Simone to him. He checked her pulse, it was still there, and he sighed with relief, but she was not breathing. He frantically tried mouth to mouth, but it didn't work. Ethan tried several times to get her to breath, but it didn't seem to work. He finally gave up and turned away from Simone. He had failed someone else, this time a completly innocent girl, that he didnt even know.  
  
Chapter 11- Whitney, Roberto  
  
Whitney hits more adn more tennis balls at the country club. First she hit them against the wall, then someone asked to play against her. Whitney quickly beat 2 people and was on her way to beating the third when she lost.   
"Nice game" said her opponet. He was a tall, muscular man.  
"Yeah" said Whitney, walking over to the wall, where she started to hit more balls, trying to forget about Chad.  
"You wanna play again sometime?"   
"Sure" Whitney was annoyed with this man, who would not leave her alone, and he was annoyed with her one word answers.  
"You lost because you need to pratice your volleys" Whitney stops hitting balls and turns around  
"Are you some kind of Tennis Expert or something? I lost because I felt sorry for you, I am the best tennis player in Harmony and you are not." Whitney felt herself grow angry at this man, here father taught her Tennis, and this man was trying to say that her father taught her wrong? what did he know?  
" I am a tennis coach, I coached the girl who beat you last year, and you need to work on your volleys"  
"She beat me because I LET her beat me" Whitney didn't need any self-righteous man telling her that he was a better coach than her father was "Excuse me, I actually want to Pratice playing Tennis"  
"You need a partner to pratice properly" he said intriuged by Whitneys spirit. Whitney was not going to pllay with this man, no matter how handsome he was "And you need a coach" Whitney knew he was right. The man Went to the other side of the net and served a ball to her. Whitney had no choice but to hit it, but she missed. "Whitney-"  
"Ok, listen, you can coach me,ok? But I don't even know your name"  
"It's Roberto Martinez. and you are Whitney Russell"  
"How much do you know about me?" asked Whitney, suspicious  
" I watch TV, I read tabloids, i know plenty"  
"OK, listen Roberto, I want you to coach me in Tennis, but I want nothing personal to come between us, I am omly worried about tennis right now" Whitney was not going to let herself get involved in a relationship again.  
"It's a deal" said Roberto " Now lets pratice on those volleys"  
  
Chapter 12 - Ethan-Simone  
  
Ethan turned around and looked at Simones body as it lay on the ground. Gingery he picked her up. Her heart was still beating but he couldnt feel her breathing, but she was breathing! just barely but she was breathing  
"Why did you save me?" asked Simone, just barely audible "You should have let me die"  
  
"Simone, I barely know you and you already seem like such a wonderful person" Ethan couldn't believe it, such a wonderful person, who probablly never hurt anyone in her entire life wanted to die. There was nothing but sadness and pain in Simones eyes  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asks Simone as Ethan carries her to a cabin  
  
"It's my cabin, Theresa has some clothes in here, you can pick anything you want, I want you to dry off, and then we can talk, and this time can things be different?" Ethan hoped Simone would talk to him, he wanted for her to live, and he wanted the pain to leave her eyes. Simone decided to give Ethan a second chance, somehow he felt bad for what she had just done, he shouldn't feel bad, Simone knew she wasn't worth anyone worrying about it, but she didn't want him to feel responsible if she died. She walked back into the room, wearing one of Ethans shirts and a pair of Theresas sweat pants, Ethan was deep in thought.  
  
"Hi Ethan" Ethan raised his head   
  
"Simone, are you ok? I - "  
  
"I'm fine Ethan" says Simone as she sits across from Ethan "I want you to talk first, i want to know what is bothering you" Ethan didn't believe Simone, but he didn't want her to get upset so he told her  
  
"I cheated on Theresa, with my ex" Simone wasn't shocked , but she wanted to help Ethan, she felt guilty for adding to his pain  
  
"Do you still love your ex?"  
  
"No, I dont think I know what love is"  
  
"Don't you love Theresa?" Ethan is silent for a minute "You don't have to answer if you don't want to"  
  
"She's my wife." Thats all ethan could think to say, he did love Theresa, right? But he wanted toget the sadness out of Simones eyes "Why do you want to die Simone?" Simone couldn't tell him why. But he cared for some strange reason so she did. Ethan and Simone talked for hours, and hours. Simone told Ethan about her entire life, and how she felt she wasn't a part of her own family, adn she told him about how mean they were to her at school and everything else she had been keeping to herself for her whole life. Ethan listened patiently and gave Simone a tissue when she started crying. Ethan told simone how hard it was for him to find out he wasn't whoo he thought he was and how everything was different, now taht he actually had to do things, he couldnt bear to tell about the doubts he had about Theresa, but he said enough that Simone knew how he felt. As they talked the sun set and started to rise again. Simone rubbed her eyes to fight off sleepiness. "Oh wow, its morning" said Ethan, looking out the window  
"Wow" Simone felt better after talking to Ethan, someone cared about her, she had a friend. Ethan was glad to see a little of the sadness in Simones eyes go away, but he knew that it wouldnt last forever, and Ethan felt better after talking to Simone, the time Theresa spent in school was going to help him decide what to do with his marrige, and his life.  
  
"I better get home and get some sleep" said Simone  
  
"Before you go, do you want an afterschool job?"  
  
"A job?" asked Simone  
  
"I need someone at the office to make sure I don't forget stuff, adn someone who knows how to do little things like make coffee, or type faster than 2 words a minute"  
  
"like a secertary?"  
  
"Not Excatly, like an assistant, and you seem like you would be good for the job, but youll have to go to school, and graduate this year to keep it" Ethan hoped his plan would work, as long as Simone had something to look forward to maybe she would not want to die, maybe even the saddness would lift from her eyes.  
  
"I guess I could do it" Simone had a job now. She would make her own money and get to leave her family. She smiled, for the first time in three months "thanks ethan"  
  
"I'll walk you home Simone"says Ethan "But I better see you at work today"  
  
"Sure, I'll be at work right after I get out of school" Once at home Simone sneaks in the house, but realizes it wasn't neccessary that she sneak in. Everybody was up and they hadn't even noticed she was gone. Whitney , Eve and Julian were in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Hi" said Simone, they all greeted her with one word answers "I'm going to school now" Simone knew they wouldnt care that she was gone all night, but they were her family and they were supoosed to care.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13-Kay, Miguel , Charity, Reese, Simone  
  
Miguel started at Charity as her hair brush brushed by itself and her makeup applied itself. Charity had been using her powers for everything since she got them,two weeks ago. Everyone was tired of it, she showed them off like a new pair of shoes, but Miguel was sure that he still loved her. Kay entered the room, with Reese. Miguel remembered the kiss he shared with Kay, and he wished he could have her again, but she was with Reese now.   
"You ready for school Charity?" asks Kay, holding tight to Reese  
  
"Yeah" says charity as the makeup and hair brush put themselves away "Come on Miguel" All four of them leave and start walking to school. Charity and Kay notice the guys walk right by Simones house  
  
"Aren't we going to pick up Simone?" asks Kay, cocerned about her friend "You guys never stoo to pick her up and.."  
  
"She never goes to school Kay, I think she dropped out" says Reese  
  
"I ve seen her since I've been back from hell" says Charity  
  
"So have I " says Kay, walking to Simones door and knocking. Whitney answers. "Is Simone here?"  
  
"Simone?" asks Whitney, wondering why someone would ask for Simone "Um, i'm not sure if shes here. Simone!" called Whitney. Simone is already at the door. Whitney stares at her little sister, as if seeing her for the first time.  
"Bye Whitney" says Simone as she shuts the door on Whitney "Hi Kay, long time no see"  
  
"Hi, Simone, whats this I hear about you not being in school?"  
  
"I was sick, but i'm better now" Kay looks at her best friend and sees sadness in her eyes, and senses something is wrong with her. Charity used her mind reading powers to peer into Simones mind.  
  
"Oh my god simone, I had no Idea" says Charity, before hugging her cousins best friend "We will always be your friends, but tell us about your job" Simone didn't think Charity would read her mind, everyone knew about Charitys powers, and Simone hoped Charity wouldn't say aloud what she had read.   
  
"It's really fun, and I like working in an office building"  
  
"She's Ethan's personal assistant!" blurts Charity  
  
"thats a great job Siomone" says Reese "How did you get it?"  
  
"Ethan offered it to me-" started Simone before Charity cut her off once again. Charity was really starting to get on Miguels nerves, she would not let Simone talk.  
  
"I think It was really nice of him to save your life, and you have so much to live for! I hope you don't jump off the bridge again" Charity is oblvious to Simones discomfort  
  
  
"What?" says everyone but Simone and Charity in Unison "You did what Simone?"  
  
"She jumped off the bridge after Kays birthday party and Ethan saved her life" Simone felt herself hyperventaling, Charity had betrayed her most personal secret and now they knew. She ran, Simone ran and ran until she was a Ethans office.  
  
the walk to school was silent for the rest of them. Noone wanted to talk to Charity becaue she had upset Simone so much.  
"I just wanted to help" said Charity to a silent audience. She wanted to use her powers, but she was getting the feeling that noone liked her powers. She tried to use them for good, but it just never happened that way.  
  
  
Chapter 14- Ethan/Gwen/Simone  
  
"I'm pregnant Ethan" Ethan stares at gwen, in shock. He had only slept with her once since his "business trip".  
  
"No gwen, you can't be"They had used protection  
  
"I am Ethan, and I know it's yours. You are the only one I have ever been with" Gwen hugged Ethan and smiled, she had her man, finally. So what if she had to poke holes in the condoms to get pregnant, at least it worked.  
  
"But Theresa..she'll be devastated" Ethan knew Theresa wasn't ready for him to have chaeated on her..they were still newlyweds..how could he tell her, and especially from 3,000 miles away? She would probablly fail in school...  
  
"relax, I've sent her a letter in the mail, explaining everything to her" Those words put a knife into ethans heart. His marrige was over, and he felt betrayed by a woman he knew his entire life. Gwen was smiling, she knew she had Ethan now, she could tell by the look of defaet he wore on his face 'I will love you no matter hat you do Ethan, but erets can kill people...I don't want anything like that to happen to you" Ethan ignored gwens words and pushed her away "Ethan-"  
  
"What did you do to me gwen? If you lever loved me, why did you destroy my life?"  
  
"You did this on your own Ethan, You were the one who invited me to the hotle room, you were the one who gave the first Kiss..I didn't start anything, it was all you!" Ethan realized that it was true, he was the one who ruined his life. He couldnt stand to be in the same room with Gwen anymore, he ran past her, and to his cabin, to think. What was he going to do? His wife would hate him... and probablly would never come back to harmony..and he was going tohave a child with a woman he wasn't even sure if he liked. He only slept with Gwen because he was curious, he wanted to know if he still loved her, but he didn't. He went back to her because he felt bad for leading her on, but that was a mistake...why had he made so many mistakes.   
  
  
Simone realized that Ethan was not in his office, so she ran to his Cabin.   
"Simone!" called Ethan, before they wrapped their arms around each other. Neither of them said a word, neither of them shed a tear, they just held each other for a while, then they talked.   
  
"she's pregnant" Simone sat silent for a second  
  
"Who?" she asked  
  
"gwen, and she wrote to Theresa telling her" Ethan realized just how much he had been betrayed, and broke down crying.  
  
"I don't know how to fix this Ethan" said Simone, patting his back "But I want to, you have helped me so much"  
  
"Simone, why did you come here?" Ethan asked, he realized that Simone was supoposed to be in school. Ethan knew he wasn't the only one with problems, and Simone had to be really upset to run to his cabin the way she did.  
  
"Charity told everyone what I did, she read my mind and told them about that day"  
  
"When you-" Simone nodded "Oh my god. Simone-"  
  
"I can't go back there Ethan, today was the last day anyway, i'm not missing much, i can't see them ever again"  
  
" I know how you feel Simone...Everyone will be so upset when they find out what I've done to Theresa...I don't know how.." Ethan trails off as he and Simone sit together in silence. Both of them feel that hey can never go back home, and they know that if they did, everything would change.  
  
" I can't do this anymore Ethan, you're the only one who cares..and it's so hard seeing everybody with people who care.." Simone goes to the door and starts to walk out "I'm sorry Ethan, you were the best friend I ever had, and I will never forget how happy I've been the past couple of weeks" she says before walking out the door.   
  
  
Chapter 15 (This chapter was so hard to write...this is when the story really started to change direction for me)  
  
Simone cries as she walks out of the cabin. What a Selfish thing for her to do, Ethan was her best friend, and she was leaving him. But it was the best thing to do, he couldn't deal with her problems, much less his own. Simone could go and noone would notice. Noone would say anything.   
  
She had no idea where to go, or what she would do when she got there. It would have been better if Ethan had let her die that day. Simone had to jump out of the way, the harmony mail truck almost hit her, before stopping in front of the mall. Simone watched the mail man leave and she got an idea. She quickly looked through all the mail for Gwens handwriting, she was almost through the first giant case when she found it. Quickly she pulled the letter out, and Stuffed it in her purse. At least she was giving Ethan a second chance. Simone walked into the poorer part of harmony and dropped the letter in a flaming trash barrel.   
  
Ethan was saved, but what about her, she had noowhere to go, and no money. Her family didn't want her, but she couldn't hurt herself again, could she? She promised Ethan...but she had to do it.   
"You one of those ritch b****es from harmony, ain't ya?" asked the drug dealer. Simone nodded and paid for whatever she told the dealer she wanted. She was sure if she ate all of the powdery stuff she had just bought, she would have an over dose. Then she would be a nameless, faceless OD victim, her mother never saw the OD patients, and the Police didn't investigate them. Simone began swallowing the powder slowly.  
  
Ethan watched Simone walk out with a lump in his throat. He realized that she was gone forever, his best friend, and he had lost his wife, and everything he cared for in the world. He then realized he had to save Simone, wherever she was, he had to save her. There was no way he was going to lose his best friend.  
  
Ethan wandered all over Harmony, looking for Simone. She never judged him, she was the perfect friend, but as Theresa says FATE had a different plan. If Simone wasn't so troubled, then maybe he, theresa and Simone could all go to disney land together, Theresa always wanted to go to disneyland, and Simone had never been to an amusemant park. She was the best friend he never had.   
  
Eventually Ethan wandered into the poor part of harmony, he had begun to lose hope in finding Simone. He had just given an old homeless man some money when he saw a brown hand lying just outside the alley, coming a little closer, he sees three men, huddled over something  
  
"Excuse me" Ethan said. The men turned around and stared at Ethan, and Ethan happend to look down. Simone was there, partly stripped and her jewlery gone "Simone" says Ethan, forgetting about the men, and he walks over to her, and ses the powder in her hand "No, don't do this again" Ethan dials a number on his cell phone, then hears a click. Turning around he sees a gun in his face, then his world explodes.  
  
The paramedics picked them up quickly. It was Ethan Bennetts phone, and it was in the low income district of harmony. When hey got there, a crowd of people were gathered around them. An elderly woman, along with about 10 others weer saying prayers. A few feet away, a group of men were being beaten to a pulp, the same group who attacked Simone and Ethan.   
An old man had tears going down his face.  
"They were good people, those punks killed good people" he said  
  
"Will you get them out of our neighbrohood now?" asked a female voice.   
The paramedics, saw the couple lying there, and immeaditly recognized them. Ethan Bennet, and Simone Crane. Two of harmonys biggest names. They quickly called for backup and almost the entire police squad showed up. Sam Bennet showed up just in time to see his son being carried away on a stretcher. He was just glad it wasn't a bodybag. Sam went over to the bruised and beaten subjects and put the handcuffs on them extra hard. He also listened to a mothers pleas to stop the crime in that neighbrohood. Sam promised to put a stop to it. A face that looked like TC caught Sam's eye, but he dissapered a short while later.  
  
Chapter 16(This chapter was a little easier to write)  
  
Eve heard her name called on the hospital speakers and quickly got from under Julian. She quickly pulled her clothes on, while Julian stared  
"I'm sorry Jules, but its an emergency" Julian smiled  
  
"Eve dear, we'll just finish where we left off tonight" Eve smiles at Julian as she leaves the OR. Shortly afterward Julian dresses and leaves.  
  
Eve goes into the Er and hears them throw two cases at her. An apparant OD and a gunshot wound to the chest. Eve goes to the gunshot victim first. It was Ethan Bennet.  
"Oh my god, Ethan...stablelize him, get another doctor down here, and make sure he lives!" Eve goes to the second victim, a young woman with an apperant Drug OD. Eve picks up her brown wrist and feels her pulse. She see the powder in the girls hand, and knows that she wasn't a junkie "I need a stomach pump over here! Stat!" Eve pushes the girls long black curls away so she can see her face. The girl reminded her of Whitney a little, she almost looked just like Simone. but Simone was safely in school right now.  
Sam walks in after the two stretchers "Eve, how are you holding up?  
  
"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry about Ethan. I have the doctors working hard on him" Sam stops Eve  
  
"Eve, what about Simone?"  
  
"She's at school, why?"  
  
"Eve-"Simone left the house that morning, like she did every morning, of course she was in school..butno Simone couldn't- Eve suddenly begins to put things together in her head...that girl was Simone...her hair, her eyes, Eve stood there in shock.  
  
"Not my baby, Sam , not Simone" Eve cried "Shes suppossed to be in school, and drugs? Simone knew what drugs could do" Eve breaks down and starts crying. Why would her baby use drugs? Simone was the perfect daughter, she never even had to know where she was, becuase she would always be doing the right thing, but she hadn't been. She bought drugs, and used them.  
Julian saw his wife crying and approached her."Eve?'  
  
"Oh, Julian. Simone--" Julian hears his wife call her daughters name and knows that something is wrong, he hugs her tightly and whispers in her ear  
"She's getting the best medical care in harmony, Simone can survive this, she is so much like you Eve" Julian hugged Eve tightly, so glad to finally have her, when she was called to a room. Eve slowly lets go of Julian and attends to her job. Julian peeks through a window at a patient that had just been treated and saw...Ethan. "Ethan" He raised the boy as his son for all those years, and now he was in the hospital...he layed on the bed in silence, until Julian came a bit closer  
  
"Julian" says Ethan "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was with Eve, and her daughter is-"  
  
"I was there Julian, some guys tried to kill me with a pellet gun, i got a few scratches, but I will be fine"  
  
"What happened?" Julian could not believe it, his ex-son had almost died, protecting one of beautiful Eve's daughters, he assumed.  
  
"It wouldn't concern you Julian" with that Ethan took the IV out of his arm and began looking for Simone. He didn't know-yes he did know why she did what she did, she was always alone, and she didn't want Ethan to be hurt if she couldn't always be a friend..but Simone was Ethans only true friend. Then he found her. She lay in an ICU bed, hooked up to many different moniters and IV's. Nobody is around so Ethan goes in. Her Eyes are closed and her breathing loud. Ethan softly touches her face, causing her to open her eyes. "Simone.." Simone stares at Ethan as he talks "You promised Simone..best friends remember?"  
"found..letter" Simone Struggles to say "tell her now" Ethan knows waht Simones strained words meant. She had found the letter Gwen was sending to Theresa, and Ethan now had a chance to tell his wife what he had done. He gave Simone a peck on the forehead and left, to make the hardest phone call of his life. Eve enters Simones room shortly after Ethan leaves  
  
"Simone?" she knows her daughter is conciouss but doesnt want to force her to talk "I know you made a mistake today, but I forgive you for it, when you come home we'll talk-"  
  
"I didn't make a mistake, It was my choice" Simone manages to say, every word burning her throat  
  
"Simone- why did you do this? You know-"  
  
"You don't know Mother, you never have" Simone says before turning away from her mother. Right now Simones throat was on fire and she did not feel like explaing to her mother how she felt.  
  
  
Chapter 17- (Ethan/Theresa)  
  
Ethan picked uo the phone to call Theresa at school. It was the hardest phone call he ever had to make, and his chest was hurting very badly from the shooting.  
  
"Hello?" answers a female voice, not Theresa's  
  
"Hi, may I speak to Theresa?"  
  
"Is this Ethan?"  
  
"Yes, may I talk to her?"  
  
"Hold, on a Second. Theresa! Ethans on the phone!" Ethans heart is beating faster and faster, he doesnt know how hes going to tell Theresa what he did.  
  
"Hello?" answeres Theresa "Ethan?" something about her voice is different. Ethan can sense it over the phone  
  
"Hi Theresa, did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"No..i was just doing some homework.., how are you Ethan?" Ethan knew he had to spit it out, every word he heard Theresa say made him feel worse and worse  
  
"I have to tell you something Theresa, and..."  
  
"What is it Ethan?" Theresa has no Idea what Ethan is going to say, but she knows that she won't like it. Her heart sinks deeper every second that Ethan is silent on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I've been sleeping with Gwen" he got it out, it wasn't as hard as he thought. But Theresa didn't scream at him  
  
"For how long?" asks Theresa, in a quiet, unsurprised, voice  
  
"A few weeks before you left, and shes going to have my child"  
  
"I wanted that honor Ethan, but I guess you wanted Gwen more"  
  
"It was a mistake Theresa, i don't love her" Theresa couldn't believe what was happening. Ethan had cheated on her with Gwen...It was her bad Karma coming to get her. The Tarot cards Theresa just did warned her of something like this happening. But she still had to ask the question.  
  
"Do you love me Ethan?" Ethan didn't answer, and couldn't answer after asking himself that same question for a month. "I will call my lawyer and have an anullment done Ethan"  
  
"no, Theresa-"  
  
"Ethan..I can't stay married to someone who doesnt love me..and whose to say you won't cheat again? I can't do this and deal with school at the same time, goodbye Ethan" Theresa hangs the phone up on Ethan, then calls her attorney to start anullment proceddings. After she got off the phone with her lawyer she broke down in tears. Her and Ethan together was FATE. How could he cheat on her, with Gwen? was it because she pursued Ethan over and over until he left her?..but he said he didn't love Gwen. "Don't worry about this Theresa, finish school and you will never need a man"  
  
Ethan hangs up the phone a few moments after Theresa hung up on him. Strangly he didn't feel any pain from Theresa ending their marrige, but then he felt fear, because Theresa would be sure to tell Luis..and Luis already had a grudge against him.  
  
A few hours later Theresa looks at Test results in her hand. Her hand shook and tears rolled down her face as she read them. Her roomates read the results and hugged her, asking her what she was going to do. Theresa didn't know, but the test results told her what she feared most. She was pregnant, with Ethan's child.  
  
  
Chapter 18-(Kay/Simone)  
  
Kay enters Simones room after Eve leaves and places her hands on Simones back.  
"What are you doing Kay?" Kay is silent as a white light emits from her hands, Simone's throat is no longer on fire, and she no longer feels any pain. "What did you do Kay?" asks Simone after Kay removes her hands  
  
"It's something I picked up when I got my soul back, that was my worse mistake ever, selling my soul" Kay can't believe she sold her soul for Miguel, who hasn't let go of Charity since she got out of hell..and Charity was weirder andweider every day.  
  
"People don't make mistakes Kay, it was your choice to sell your soul, and you did it for a reason"  
  
"What about what you did today? Or what you did on the bridge?"  
  
"Those weren't mistakes. I have my reasons"  
  
"what? For Ethan to rescue you?"  
  
"Yeah Kay, I jumped of the bridge and swalowed a handful of drugs because I want Ethan to save my pathetic life over and ovver again, thats what I want out of life Kay" Noone was ever going to listen to her, Simone knew people would see things the wrong way.  
Kay listens to her friend, and realizes just what she had done.  
  
"Simone, why would you want to die? You have me, and your family-"  
  
"No I don't. I don't have anyone but Ethan, and I don't need to be a burden on him"  
  
"You have me. I know I am not the best friend, but I really want to be your friend Simone" Simone decided to give it a try, They would actualy pay attention to her for a few weeks, so she would try to be normal.  
  
Chapter 19   
  
Two weeks had passed and Simone was happier than she ever rhad been. Julian was taking a more fatherly role with her, and everyone talked to her, except for Chad. Chad lived in his room now, never leaving it. Whitney spent more and more time with Tennis, but found time for her sister. Eve actually talkd to Simone. Her family had no idea that they ignored her, and took her for advantage.   
  
Simone thought over the past few weeks as she waited for her name to be called. It was her high school graduation, and despite her poor attendance she was graduating 3rd in her class. Of course Reese and Kay were tied for 1st and both had fullscholarships to any school of their choice. Simone was going to attend Univerity of Harmony, while working For Ethan Bennett.   
  
"Simone Crane" called the announcer. Simone proudly walked across the stage and got her diploma, looking in the crowd she saw her mother, Whitney, her new father Julian, and even Chad. They were all applauding her. Simone was happy she accepted Julian as her father, TC Russell stopped being her father when he shot her that day so long ago, but then she thought she saw him in the crowd.   
  
After the ceremony, there was a mass graduation party at the book cafe. Ethan was there, he walked over to where Simone stood with Kay.  
  
"Congradulations Simone" says Ethan, before handing her a small box. Simone stares at it for a minute "Go ahead open it"  
  
"Yeah, open it" says the voice of Sheridan. Luis wheeled Sheridan over, who looked like she was due any minute.  
  
"Hi Luis and Sheridan" says Ethan  
  
"Hi brother in law" answers Luis. theresa had not gone through with the annullment, and Ethan hadn;t heard from her since the phone call. He had no Idea what was going on, but for nw he was going to focus on Simone opening her present.  
Tearing apart the paper, simone reveals a tiny jewlry box, inside is a diamond on a dainty white gold chain. Simone is speechless  
  
"Here, let me help you put it on" Simone holds her hair away from her neck as Ethan places the diamond around her neck.  
  
"Ethan-"   
  
"Don't say a word, you deserve this diamond, and I spent a long time looking for the right gift for you" Simone smiled and thanked Ethan. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald showed up with Pilar. Paloma had the trademaek fitzgerald long hair, but she had blue eyes. None of the Lopez-Fitzgeralds had blue eyes. Miguel and Charity stood at a microphone to make an announcement.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make" everyone grew silent "Charity and I are getting married" everyone applauded at the couple. Aky felt a pang of jealousy for a second, but then was relaieved it wasn't her getting married to miguel. Kay was going to Univerity of Harmony to become a doctor. Resse was going to study to be a para-psychologist/brain surgeon. There was no time for marrige or anything like that for them.  
  
Chapter 20-(Simone/Ethan)  
  
Simone finished her office work for the day. It was in mid June, and It was really hot outside. She was ready to packup, and head to her air conditioned house,but Ethan came to see her off that day.  
"Hi Ethan, I was just getting ready to go home"  
  
"I know, do you want a ride? It's really hot out there."  
  
"Sure" Simone smilles. She turns around to finish packing her briefcase and something snaps. The diamond that was around her neck had fallen "Ethan, the diamond fell" They looked on her desk, but it was not there, Simone thought she saw a glimmer behind Ethan, so she rushed to get to it , but fell in the process. Ethan fell on top of her, because she tripped him with her fall. They both lay like that for a while. Ethan stares into Simones brown eyes and gets entranced by them. Without warning he kisses her on her lips. Simone kisses him in return, and they share a long deep kiss. When they stop all they can do is stare at each other. They kiss again, this time very passionatly, and Ethan slowly starts to undress himseelf and Simone. He kisses a trail of kisses down her face and neck when Simone stops him.  
"Stop Ethan" Simone thought she was crazy, but"You're still married to Theresa"   
  
"Oh my god, what was I going to do? you-" Ethan shuts his mouth and quickly pulls his clothes on. Simone does the same, and finds her necklace right behind where they had fallen. Ethan grabs it from her "I'll have this repaired" Simone nods and they silently get into Ethan s car. Ethan drops Simoe off at the Crane Mansion, and all that is said between them is a short informal 'bye'.   
  
They both thought it couldn't be true, but it was, they were falling in love with each other. 


End file.
